


Grape Medicine

by Venezia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sick and over exaggerating things and Derek comes to take care of him.</p>
<p>Just alot of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grape Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for a sick Stiles fluff fic so I figured why not? So here you go... Fluffy sick stiles

"Aaah... I'm dying." Stiles whined as Derek came into the bedroom, dropping a bag from the drug store on the nightstand.

Derek snorted and began digging through the bag, "You're not dying. You're just sick" Derek pulled out the cough medicine and began reading the directions to pour some for him.

"I'm sick with a deadly disease" Stiles retorted, coughing and sniffling, grabbing tissues from the box on his bed. He grimaced when Derek held out the little plastic cup of cough medicine and a bottle of water, "I'm not taking that. It's gross"

"What are you, 8 years old?" Derek held out the little cup but Stiles still refused, "It's cough medicine and its grape flavor. Thats all they had. Now take it"

Stiles glared at the werewolf, "I don't like grape. I like cherry. I'm not drinking that, I'll just end up throwing it up and I can do without that right now thank you. I did enough throwing up last night"

"And that's why I'm not kissing you right now either" Derek said as he poured the medicine back into the bottle, "Well I don't know what you want me to do, you won't take the medicine and if you don't take the medicine you won't get better"

"Can't Deaton give me something? He has to have something powerful in that spice kitchen he calls a Vet's office" Stiles started coughing again and Derek sniffed the air, smelling the sickness and heat rolling off Stiles in waves.

"Yeah, thats a great idea. Let's just go to the vet clinic where they treat sick animals and say we want some drugs because you're a little baby and won't take the grape medicine" Derek chuckled as Stiles tried to glare at him but was interuppted by another fit of coughing.

"Well you don't know how nasty the grape is! You never had to take cough medicine with your wolfy healing abilities. The grape is disgusting and it tastes like ditch water" Stiles said, his voice muffled as he burrowed back under the blankets.

Derek laid down beside the lump under the blanket, "And how would you know what ditch water tastes like? You drink alot of that, cause if so, that's probably why you're sick"

"With as much as I get thrown around, I wouldn't be surprised if I landed in a ditch and inhaled ditch water by now. I probably just didnt realize it because I was in the process of being thrown around" Stiles popped up from under the blanekt beside Derek and sprawled out, his legs taking up most of the bed, "Do something... make me feel better"

"Like what? I've already done everything you've asked. I watched Titanic, I went to the drugstore, I cooked, I laid here with you all sickly and infectious. What more could you want?" Derek asked, wrapping an arm around Stiles, pulling him closer. 

Stiles snuggled into his side, "Nothing. Thank you for everything"  
Stiles body was seized by another coughing fit and his body convulsed as he coughed and sputtered.

Derek felt terrible as he watched Stiles' body seize with coughs and his eyes watering from gasping for air. He rubbed Stiles' back soothingly, trying to ease his suffering. He laid his palm flat on Stiles' back, closing his eyes and concentrating on Stiles. He opened them and saw the black veins running up his arm. He did it for a good 5 minutes before removing his hand.

"What did you do?" Stiles asked as he laid back down, "I don't feel so bad anymore"

" I took some of your pain away" Derek replied, wrapping his arms around Stiles and the boy's scent had already changed and it smelled healthier.

Stiles sat up, glaring at him, "Derek! Why would you do that to yourself? It wasn't that bad that I couldn't handle it for a couple days, this isn't my first cold. I appreciate it but I don't want to see you hurting either"

"Stiles, I swear it didn't hurt not one bit. My body has already healed itself" Derek said, pulling him back down, "And if me hurting for a minute makes you feel better then so be it"

Stiles sighed but kissed Derek anyways, "Thank you but promise not to do it again..."

"Promise" Derek closed his eyes and pretended to drift off to sleep. 

Derek smiled when he heard Stiles' breathing even out and he opened his eyes, gazing down at the teen. His nose was no longer red, his breathing didn't sound shallow or muffled anymore and his fever had gone down a little. He put his palm flat on Stiles' back again and saw the black veins return and travel up his arm.

He'd promised he wouldn't do it again but what Stiles didn't know wouldn't hurt him. And if Derek did it a couple more times throughout the night when he noticed Stiles starting to sniffle or cough again, well Stiles didn't need to know about that either.


End file.
